


In Praise of the Vulnerable Man

by beedekka



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Clothes Porn, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Edging, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: 10 x 100 word drabbles featuring Dean Ambrose.  Various ratings.Title from the song by Alanis Morrisette.I hope you enjoy these, APgeeksout :)





	In Praise of the Vulnerable Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



**Dean Ambrose/Becky Lynch**

Dean gave himself a quick look over in the mirror by the gorilla position and shrugged. _Best it’s gonna get_. It wasn’t the most flattering reflection, but clear enough to stop anyone walking down the ramp with their pants undone.

Suddenly, Becky popped up behind him. “Magic mirror on the wall,” she chanted, eyes sparkling, “who is the fairest of them all?”

“You are,” Dean replied immediately.

“Hey, you’re not so bad yourself, Mr Cool.”

“Think so?” He mock preened, flipping up the collar on his leather jacket.

“Oh yeah.” Becky winked. “Now go out there and knock ‘em dead.”

 

**Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins**

“Coming through, champ,” Seth muttered into the back of his neck, hands resting on Dean’s hips for a split-second as he manoeuvred by in the narrow aisle of the coach. Dean automatically angled himself in a bit tighter to give him more room, but Seth was already past and busy fussing around in his bag.

Dean retrieved his headphones from his own gear and folded himself into the nearest chair. Then he spent the next few minutes wondering exactly when they’d slipped back to being comfortable enough to press that close instead of waiting for the other person to move.

 

**Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns**

His ring gear was the epitome of ‘easy care’: throw it in the laundry with everything else and occasionally buy a new black tank when one got pulled out of shape. In fact, Dean prided himself on how little effort his gimmick cost him when he saw guys dragging three suit carriers around or showing up with different pants for every match.

Today though, his laundry was taking a stupidly long time because he couldn’t help lingering over the soft, distinctive scent of coconut oil that had settled into the fabric where Roman had leaned heavily against him last night.

 

**Dean Ambrose/Alexa Bliss**

“What are you looking at, Dean?” Alexa stilled abruptly and Dean shook his head, blinking.

“Huh?” he mumbled, his mind one beat behind as his body freewheeled on the edge of losing it to the intense rhythm she’d been riding on his cock. “Your hairclip... the diamonds are… bouncing.” 

“Oh, _that_. I always wondered if anyone actually noticed those little things.”

Just as suddenly as she had stopped, Alexa flexed her thighs and began rocking again, her muscles clenching mercilessly, so hot and tight around him that he was _nearly…_

“Wait.” She drew up still. “Would pink diamante look better?”

 

**Dean Ambrose/William Regal**

Dean was ready to burn the bowtie - tuxedo skit be damned - when Regal strode over and took hold of it with a brusque, “You’re paining me to watch.” He knotted it deftly while Dean’s senses picked out his cologne and the low heat coming off his body.

“It’s a funny thing,” Regal murmured, “being in a position like this; you never quite know what a man might be minded to do, up close, one’s hands around another’s throat.”

His tongue was toying with a response, but before Dean could open his mouth, Regal gave a sharp smile and stepped away.

 

**Dean Ambrose/Baron Corbin**

“Stay down.”

Baron’s foot on his neck was persuasive, but Dean was never good at taking advice. He jerked from underneath the huge boot and rolled towards the ropes, aiming to get out of the ring.

“I’m just going to follow you.”

And it wasn’t like he didn’t already know that. _Can’t pin me on the outside though, can you?_

Dean hit the floor with a thud and watched as Baron dropped down beside him. He must have signalled End of Days because the crowd hollered.

Turning away to hide his smile, Dean waited to be grabbed. _Rematch, for sure._

 

**Dean Ambrose/Stephanie McMahon**

“Mmm,” Stephanie moaned and pressed the edge of her heel into Dean’s side, just hard enough for him to feel the spike, just careless enough that he could tell his tongue was really making her lose her concentration. He started paying more attention to the noises coming from the corridor, just in case, listening for the low rumble of HHH’s phone voice, or Seth’s telltale uneven gait. Steph spiked him again as she arched and gasped, and his cock throbbed behind his fly. One of these days they were going to fuck up, cutting this so fine, but until then… 

 

**Dean Ambrose/Tyler Breeze/Renee Young**

Blonde hair and red lips mirrored blonde hair and red lips, and Dean wanted to look everywhere at once. If there hadn’t been so much attention on private videos lately he would’ve been tempted to record this: the first time between the three of them.

“You’re so pretty,” Renee whispered. “Have you ever kissed another girl?”

Tyler regarded her with wide eyes. “I… I wanted to.”

“Do you want to kiss me?” she asked, stroking the hem of Tyler’s blouse.

 _Yes,_ Dean willed.

Tyler nodded and leaned in, and red lips and blonde hair mirrored red lips and blonde hair.

 

**Dean Ambrose/Cesaro**

“Dean, are you 100% sure you want this couch,” Cesaro began, pointing at the couch with a flourish, “all the way up there,” (now he pointed skywards to indicate Dean’s apartment on the fifth floor) “for ever and ever, because once we lift this thing and start climbing those stairs, we are not stopping and we are not dropping!”

“Bring it on,” Dean whooped. “My big ass needs a big ass couch.”

“Okay.” Cesaro flexed and readied up. “Let’s go. Oh, oh, wait – one condition.”

“What?”

“We test it out by having big ass sex on it straight away.”

“Deal.”

 

**Dean Ambrose/Sami Zayn**

Dean watched as Sami stirred and blinked awake in his arms. “Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Sami replied, a slow smile spreading across his face. “You’re in bed.”

“Where’d you think I’d be?”

“Awake somewhere else.”

“Nah, I’m awake here.”

“Have you also been asleep here?”

“A little. Were you dreaming about wrestling just now?”

“Not that I remember…”

Dean grinned. “Were you dreaming about sex?”

“Why?”

“You were trying to put me in a cover.” Dean mimed. “Very lackadaisical technique; Regal would’ve had words to say.”

“Huh.” Sami frowned. “Sorry, I guess.”

“It’s cool, I kicked out. Still the champ.”

 

-end-


End file.
